


The Art of Upstaging Your Boyfriend

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Series: Evermore AU [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Kissing, M/M, Poetry, goofing off, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Roman hadn’t really messed up. Janus had been incredibly quick to assure him of that much at least, between giggles and more small kisses that left him flustered and breathless. Still, it had been a while since he’d done anything grandiose and incredibly extra to remind his boyfriend just how in love with him he was, and so Roman had an idea.It was an awful idea. It was a terribly, awfully, wonderful idea. It was fantastic and a little petty and just perfect.-----Roman's about to turn the tables on his boyfriend.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Evermore AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797988
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	The Art of Upstaging Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another Evermore AU request, this one from the lovely Extremely_InsaneTM! They wanted to see what Roman did to "make things up" to his boyfriend and since I had so many ideas about it, this one jumped the cue a little bit! (Despite all those ideas, this turned out nothing like what I thought it would lol) 
> 
> You don't have to have read Evermore to get what's going on here and all that, but I would recommend reading The Art of Embarrassing Your Boyfriend first cause context. Without further ado, here it is! Enjoy! :D

Roman hadn’t really messed up. Janus had been incredibly quick to assure him of that much at least, between giggles and more small kisses that left him flustered and breathless. Still, it had been a while since he’d done anything grandiose and incredibly extra to remind his boyfriend just how in love with him he was, and so Roman had an idea. 

It was an awful idea. It was a terribly, awfully, wonderful idea. It was fantastic and a little petty and just  _ perfect.  _

This was how he found himself grilling Virgil and Patton on Saturday night about everything they knew about Janus’ favorite hobby; poetry. Roman hadn’t known Janus very long, and he’d only discovered his hobby by accident, he’d been combing through his math notes for help on the homework when he’d stumbled across a scrawled page of haikus. 

Janus had snatched the notebook back from him, bright red, but not before Roman had managed to read one or two of the little poems. 

_ Numbers flood my mind _

_ A terrible cacophony  _

_ Someone help me think _

_ I don’t understand _

_ How people just blink away _

_ Tears that fall freely _

“Wait, wait, wait!” Roman had giggled at the time. “Is that angsty poetry… about chemistry homework?” 

Janus’ entire face was bright red. “Shut up,” he’d hissed out. 

“No, no,” Roman’s eyes had widened as he had realized just how self conscious Janus was at that moment. “No, Doll, they’re really good. Virgil writes too, maybe you should talk to him about his cafe writing thingies, I think you’d absolutely love them!” 

At first, Janus was just as embarrassed about his poetry as always, but little by little he’d opened up to Roman, sharing little haikus with Roman that he’d jot down during class or sending him strange three am fueled snippets of text that when later translated, formed a coherent and not half bad haiku. 

In fact, his first reading was actually later that night, at the little home owned cafe that they admittedly never went to because there were Starbucks and Dunkin Doughnuts everywhere in their town, and somehow they were always closer in proximity than  _ Roxanne’s.  _

They walked through the doors in the middle of someone else’s reading. Roman recognized them as Mai, a girl that Janus had befriended early into his club indoctrination period. She was incredibly nice and was almost as encouraging as Roman was when it came to Janus’ poetry. She was also reading some of her stuff before Janus that night. 

Roman sent his boyfriend a quick wave before quietly creeping past some other people to try and get a front row seat. Virgil and Patton were up at the front of the store, getting coffee. The reading wasn’t packed, but there were a fair number of cafe regulars listening in, as well as a couple of Mai’s friends off in the corner, whispering to one another as they watched. Mai’s boyfriend’s eyes were shining as he looked at her. Roman wondered offhand if that was what he looked like when he looked at Janus. (It totally was.)

Janus’ voice was like warm butter, but Roman was the one melting at the sound. He couldn’t help but let out a contented sigh as his boyfriend started his reading, stumbling a little to begin with but finding his rhythm quickly enough. It was nothing Roman hadn’t heard before, laments and eloquent wordplay and a little something that he knew Janus had written specifically for him all wrapped into one. It was  _ beautiful.  _

He was so caught up in it that he almost missed his self assigned “cue”. As Janus started reading the last line of the last stanza, Roman surged from his seat with purpose, squeezing past the people in the front of the room with muttered apologies. 

Janus’ eyes flicked up to meet his in alarm as he stumbled again on the final words. “-love h-him.” Roman was practically next to him, wearing a full face of makeup and the brightest smile he’d ever seen. 

People were already clapping, albeit a bit confused, but Janus only had eyes for his boyfriend in that moment, cheeks slightly flushed from the attention. And then Roman grinned cockily up at him and hooked his fingers into Janus’ belt loops. He could see the recognition as it flashed through his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“That’s my boyfriend!” Roman cheered loudly, and Janus only had a moment to interject with, “You’d better not-” and then their lips were pressed together and whatever other choice words that Janus was going to say were lost in Roman’s mouth with a small chuckle. 

Someone was cheering loudly behind them. If Roman had to put money on it, he would guess that it was probably Virgil. When they broke apart the viewers started clapping again, mixed in with a bit of good natured chuckling and a couple side remarks about ‘young love’ and the like. Janus looked as red as a firetruck, and Roman was sure his own face wasn’t much better. 

It hadn’t been as long as the one in the hallway, but the effect was the same, and he was positive that he’d appropriately “made things up” to his boyfriend. Content, Roman flashed Patton and Virgil a wide grin. 

He squeezed Janus to his side and ducked him out of the way. As soon as they were out of the figurative spotlight, Janus smacked his chest. It wasn’t very hard, so he couldn’t really be that angry. Janus packed a punch that Roman had only seen in action on one occasion, and hoped to never see again. 

Roman laughed. “Was I successful in making things up to you, my love?” 

“That was  _ not at all  _ what I meant!” Janus cried out, feigning anger despite his inability to keep the beginnings of a smile off of his face. He was so pretty when he smiled, even though his lipstick had been smudged.  _ I suppose that one’s on me…  _ Absentmindedly, Roman reached out and smudged some of it off of his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Let me guess,” he said. “You were thinking of something along the lines of going back to my house, snuggling up under enough covers to smother a man, and letting me fall asleep on your shoulder while we watch bad horror movies?” 

Janus gaped at him for only a moment. “No,” he replied, like a liar. 

Roman just laughed again and got up on his tiptoes to kiss Janus on the cheek. “Your chariot awaits, my good sir.” He held out a hand to Janus teasingly-er, chivalrously. 

Janus took his hand without a second thought, but shrieked when Roman pulled him closer and ducked down, sweeping his legs out from beneath him and picking him up bridal style. 

“Virgil!” Roman boomed, stepping towards the front of the store. “Be a good lad and open the door, will you? I must bring my prince back to his castle!” 

Virgil rolled his eyes, but opened the door for them regardless. “You’re a dork,” he whispered to Roman as they went by, and Janus reached out and flicked him on the nose playfully from Roman’s arms. Virgil stuck his tongue out at them and then they were out the door and Janus was laughing, the sun lighting his bleached hair a golden blonde and Roman was just  _ so in love with this man.  _

“I love you,” he said quietly, barely a rumble in his chest. 

Janus looked up at him with those same big, adoring eyes. “I love you too.” 

Roman smiled and kissed Janus one more time. Not for show, but just because he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This is actually my 50th work on AO3! It's crazy to think of how far I've come since 2018 when I started posting on here.
> 
> Requests are still open of course, though idk about how timely they'll be. I'll do my best though! 
> 
> I hope you liked the work! <3


End file.
